


Office Rewards

by ahunmaster



Series: Manga AU [20]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F!Prowl, F/M, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Scrapper and Scavenger did their jobs well.  Now Prowl has to give them a proper reward for being such good workers.





	

 

Giving them the Valgarten deal to sort out was a mistake.  She didn't think they would be able to get it done that fast.  But she had underestimated Scrapper and Scavenger and now she had a successful business deal on her desk and two employees who needed some sort of congratulatory sentiments for a job well done.

 

And it had been a while since she had let any of them or their brothers into her office.

 

So now she was clinging to Scrapper's neck as he fucked her ass in her chair, her skirt and underwear thrown onto the couch and her blouse pulled open to have her breasts hanging out of her bra.  And Scavenger was kneeling in front of them sucking away at her clit.

 

This was because she underestimated what they would do to be able to have her again.

 

"You don't have to put your legs around Scavenger's head, you know," Scrapper spoke with panted breaths into her ear, "If you want, you can put your feet up on the desk if you need more support.  It won't bother my brother."

 

Prowl couldn't answer.  If she were able to think, she would agree with the logic but know that putting her feet up onto the desk would only make the cock that was pounding away at her ass only go deeper and allow Scrapper to grab her and fuck her harder at his pace.

 

If only she knew.  Scrapper had thought about getting her to adjust a bit more.  Let her become so overwhelmed that she would beg for her pussy to be fucked.  He wanted to.  He was certain Scavenger wanted to as well.  Perhaps they could, him still fucking her ass and Scavenger double penetrating her pussy to make her scream louder than she was now.

 

But Scavenger was more than content to kneel before her and lap up her juices and fuck her with his tongue.  Scrapper wouldn't force him to do anything more.  And Prowl might be more lenient if they took it 'easy' on her with this reward.

 

At the least, he could always fuck her pussy if she demanded it.

 

Prowl was still clawing at the back of Scrapper's back.  Primus, what was going on with her?  It was human behavior for her to want pleasure and she was only using the brothers to fulfill her needy tendencies.  But to get to such a point where a mere reward for their behavior was getting her this horny and needing to be fucked hard?

 

Maybe she should space them out more?  Yeah, one or two of them every few days instead of now where she did it whenever.  They were probably getting smarter.  Trying to increase the amount of times she was asking them to fuck her over her desk or the floor or the copier or-

 

"AH!" A sudden change in their position made Prowl moan hard into her office as Scrapper leaned back in her seat, bringing her legs up higher than the desk and letting his cock reach deeper into her ass.  "S-S-Scrap-!"

 

"Sorry about that, Ma'am.  Just wanted to give Scavenger more room to work with."

 

"M-Mo-WA-AAHHHHH~!"

 

She was unprepared for arms to grab her thighs, a mirror reflection of Scrapper's holding her knees back, as Scavenger planted his face right against her vulva, burying himself into her bush and digging deeper into the sweet, tight crevices of her pussy.

 

Before she could open her mouth to demand... something, she forgot what it was, Scrapper began to ram home hard into her ass.  "We won't be too much longer.  We still have to get two more orgasms out of you after this one."

 

Primus, why had she agreed on that number for this little tryst?

 

"Once you cum into Scavenger's mouth, we'll fuck you over your desk.  I'll fill up your ass and Scavenger can feed you his cock.  That sounds nice, doesn't it?"

 

It did.  Fuck it all, she loved the idea of being spitroasted over her desk.

 

"And once you cum from that... well, it hasn't been decided yet, but we're going to fuck your pussy until we both fill you up.  By then, you'll have had your third orgasm.  But we can't guarantee you won’t have a few more by the time we're done stuffing your pussy full."

 

She didn't have any doubts believing them.  They were very punctual when it came to fucking her.  Prowl always demanded accurate reports from them and very detailed itinerary for any event or project or deal.  So they simply followed her code when it came to their demands in fucking her.  Proper itinerary, accurate details on where and how they would fuck her, and the exact sort of state she would find herself in once they were done with her.

 

Damn her for being so punctual, she thought as she felt Scrapper starting to cum in her ass.  She would be a sticky mess by the time they were through fucking her.

 

"Oh, and just a reminder," Scrapper kissed her cheek as he stopped fucking her, which was no longer necessary as she was fucking his cock herself trying to grind up into Scavenger's face and tongue, "If any of our brothers come in while this is happening, it's only fair that we let them join in."

 

She never should have let that rule be established.  But it didn't matter to her now because Prowl was too busy feeling her body burn and twist in pleasure at the tongue she was coming onto and the cock keeping her ass stuffed with cum.  She just wanted more.  She wanted to be thrown onto her desk and fucked silly over it while they stripped her down to nothing but her useless bra and her stockings.  And then she wanted them to fuck her pussy - and it didn't matter where: the couch, under her desk, against the window or wall or hanging off of them, she didn't care at this point.

 

But as Prowl slumped against Scrapper as Scavenger finished up cleaning out her orgasm, she wondered briefly just how much more intense it would be if one of their brothers did walk through that door while they were taking her like this.

 

The thought made her toes tingle and her lowers grow hotter and she wasn't sure if she should be afraid or not at the implications.

 

END


End file.
